1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable environmentally friendly chemical free anti-static ball and a method of using the same in an automatic heated tumble laundry dryer in order to reduce the build up of electrostatic charges and therefore reduce static cling and annoying electrical shocks produced in the laundry, without the use of any chemical anti-static fabric conditioning agents.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantages obtained from the use of chemical fabric conditioning agents, which include, but are not limited to anti-static and fabric softening compounds, either alone or coated on a substrate, for conditioning laundered fabrics are well known in the art. However, a major disadvantage associated with the usage of these compounds, and/or the substrates upon which they may be coated, is the amount of waste each generates from discarded plastic jugs and spray bottles that contain fabric conditioning/softening/anti-static chemical compounds, to the plethora of single use anti-static laundry sheets that are used with the laundry while in the dryer and that must also be discarded after only a one use. The present invention solves these, as well as other problems associated with the use of these compounds, and/or the substrates upon which they may be coated, while reducing electrostatic charges that buildup in laundry dried in an automatic heated tumble laundry dryer, with a reusable anti-static ball that is environmentally friendly because it is does not contain any fabric conditioning/softener/anti-static chemical compounds, and because it can be used over and over again, thereby greatly reducing the amount waste generated. The prior art discloses various methods of reducing or preventing electrostatic charges that build up in tumble dried laundry by relying on fabric conditioning/softener/anti-static chemical compounds. However, none of the art prior references, including those recited below, teach a reusable anti-static ball that contains no added anti-static fabric conditioning/softener chemical agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,681 issued on Mar. 26, 1991 to Wierenga et al. discloses fabric softener compositions, delivered by a sheet or pouch, that are included along with the laundry in both the washing and drying cycles. The fabric softener compositions also have anti-static properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,673 issued on Nov. 8, 1977 to Falivene discloses a form-retaining substrate coated with a fabric conditioning anti-static compound that is placed amongst damp laundry in an automatic laundry dryer in order to reduce static buildup when the laundry is heated and tumble dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,034 issued on Oct. 3, 1972 to Hewitt et al. discloses a porous foam substrate coated with a nonionic fabric softening and anti-static coating compounds, wherein the coating compounds penetrate below the surface of the substrate and into the pores. The coated porous foam substrate is placed amongst damp laundry in an automatic laundry dryer in order to reduce static buildup when the laundry is heated and tumble dried.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.